Adorable
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Hanya memuji, mengapa sulit sekali? -NetherNesia. Full of absurdity. Review? XD


Hanya memuji, mengapa sulit sekali?

**Adorable**

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Software yang saya sebutkan di fic ini © Yang buat software

Joke tentang "Adorable" yang ada di fic ini juga bukan buatan saya o.O, joke tersebut saya ketahui dari coret-coretan yang dibuat teman saya, Faisal a.k.a Isal.

Adorable © Golden Marionette

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC(YEAH! Banyak sekali OOC, kawan! XD *tawa setan*), **don't like don't read. I've warned you.**

Genre: Humor/Romance

Happy reading!

* * *

Ada satu hal yang ingin sekali Netherlands lakukan pada mantan jajahannya sedari dulu alih-alih bertengkar dengannya kala bertemu. Bukan, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bukan ingin meraepnya. Jadi, singkirkan pemikiran kotor Anda sekarang juga, anak muda!

Sudah menyingkirkan pemikiran pervert kalian? Sudah? Oke, kembali ke topik.

Indonesia—mantan jajahannya, mantan asuhannya, enigma yang merasuk kegilaannya, determinasi pencapapaian tertinggi baginya, dan sekaligus konstituen penting bagi hidupnya.

Indonesia. Indonesia. Indonesia.

Ya, nama pemuda itu adalah rapalannya yang semakin kuat akan kepastian tiap ucapannya. Tidak ada ambiguitas, kawan! Tak ada! Yang ada hanya benteng besar yang bernama pertahanan diri. Benar, pertahanan diri akan pengakuan. Gengsi. Harga diri. Atau—apapun!

Dan pertahanan yang demikianlah yang membuat Netherlands tidak sanggup untuk melakukan hal yang ia ingin lakukan dari dulu.

Memujinya.

Memuji—mengatakan betapa Indonesia memiliki kharisma tanpa celah refraksi, betapa kontur wajahnya menawan tanpa cela, betapa iris hitamnya yang sewarna onyx selalu membuat Netherlands tenggelam dalam distraksi menenangkan, betapa Netherlands begitu mengagumi kala jemari lentiknya menari dengan lincah di atas _kecapi_(1), betapa Netherlands sampai meragukan kewarasan dirinya karena pemuda itu.

Namun, toh tak ada satupun dari kalimat di atas yang meluncur dari lisan sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Tak ada.

Karena, ia mempunyai permasalahan absolut saat berhadapan dengan Indonesia—

"-Nesia! Indonesia! Tunggu sebentar."

—Seperti halnya kali ini.

Netherlands meraih pergelangan tangan sang pemuda Asia Tenggara—mencegahnya meninggalkan ruang rapat yang sudah sepi ditinggalkan entitas-entitas yang sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang besar tersebut.

Netherlands—dengan sedikit tidak rela, tentu saja—melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Indonesia ketika dilihatnya pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki tersebut mendelik ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Indonesia bertanya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada kesal.

"I-Itu—"

Ini dia. Ini dia yang selalu Netherlands alami saat ingin memuji Indonesia. Ia selalu merasakan sindrom di mana lidahnya seolah kelu dan tak mampu merangkai serentetan kata. Dan biasanya, alih-alih pujian yang terucap justru ejekan-ejekan yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah tabokan cantik.

Mengatasi rasa gugupnya, Netherlands menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Err… itu… sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan," ujar Netherlands.

Indonesia memutar bola matanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap layaknya pemuda-pemuda ababil yang selalu ada di drama teenlit."

Perkataan yang diucap tanpa proses filtrasi terlebih, tipikal Indonesia.

Netherlands menghela nafas panjang, mencegah sanggahan meluncur dari bibirnya. Kali ini, ia akan berusaha!

"Indonesia?" kata Netherlands skeptis.

"Hm?"

Netherlands menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Harus dikatakan. Harus dikatakan. Harus menelan ludah. _Heck_, kemana keberanian dan sifat tidak perdulinya disaat seperti ini?

"Indonesia," Netherlands berkata penuh determinasi. "_You are so Adobe Reader_."

_Ngek._

_Terkutuklah perasaan gugup ini.  
_

"…"

"…"

"_Adorable_ maksudmu?"

Dan sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya Netherlands bunuh diri makan _scone_ basi, saat itu juga.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's corner**

Kecapi: Alat musik khas Jawa Barat.

Anyeong~ XD

Sebenarnya ide fic ini muncul waktu membaca kertas coretan Isal yang kira-kira isinya seperti ini:

A: "You are so Adobe Reader."

B: "What did you say?"

A: "You are so Adobe Reader."

B: "Do you mean Adorable?"

Ah, pokoknya seperti itulah! Udah gak terlalu ingat, udah lama sih =_=

Fic ini juga dibuat karena saya kangen nulis fic *peluk-peluk FFn dengan brutal*. Banyak tugas dan sepertinya saya terlalu asyik main di RPF. Anyway, ada yang suka rp-an di Beauxbatons Academy gak? #OOT, woy!

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Review? XD


End file.
